As the rapid development of microelectronics and increasing improvement on functionality and performance of smart phones, mobile phones are gradually replacing common electronic products such as personal computers and laptop computers; in a multi-user scenario. If a user of a mobile phone is desirable to share a local file with other users, it will be complicated to use an operation by means of near field communication. For example, if sharing by using blue tooth, corresponding operations such as searching and blue tooth matching need to be performed, other related techniques provide a wireless router supporting a projection functionality so as to implement sharing by way of projecting and demonstrating a file, but a corresponding device needs to be added in a mobile phone, which increases difficulty for a user to perform operations and cannot meet the user's need of network access in a current scenario.
In related techniques, there are so far no effective solutions for implementing easily and conveniently file sharing while providing network access in a multi-user scenario.